Auslly
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: After 3 years of dating, Austin finally decides to pop the question! Will their love story end in a Happily Ever After? Or will their crazy lives become too difficult to maintain? Find out in my first story, Auslly!
1. The Perfect Night

**A/N Hey! I'm new to FanFiction, so bear with me. I still need to learn a lot! I will, hopefully, update everyday. But, no promises.**

**I've been really into Auslly lately, so I decided to write a story. I'm not the greatest writer in the world, so if you have any tips for me, please share them! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Where are we going, Austin?!" I asked in excitement as Austin was walking me around while I was blindfolded.

"We're almost there!" My boyfriend said.

"Austin, c'mon! Give me a clue!" I was getting just a little annoyed by this time.

"Just a little bit further!"

I sighed in frustration. He told me we were going somewhere special for my 20th birthday, but I didn't think it would be_ this_ special!

Austin and I have been dating for about three years, he treats me like a princess! I love him so much!

* * *

When I was 18, I decided that I needed to stop working at Sonic Boom. My music career had taken off and I wanted to go to college as well. Although my dad was devastated, mostly because he had to _pay_ someone to work now, he understood. I then got a job at Melody's Diner so I could earn some money.

Austin is still as famous as ever. But guess what? I'm getting just as big as he is! I'm so happy I finally got over my stage fright! It never would have happened if it weren't for my sweet boyfriend!

* * *

_My boyfriend_ I thought to myself. It still hadn't completely hit me that I was in a relationship with Austin Moon! _Austin_. I started to think about him. His perfect blonde hair that swooped to the side perfectly. His perfect smile that was on his perfect face. And what's cooler than a perfect guy named after a city in Texas!

"Okay, Ally, take off your blindfold!"

I took it off with so much excitement!

"Austin… I..." I was speechless.

I saw a tiny table set for two, candle lit, sitting right in the middle of the beach. Leading up to the table was a candle lit path with roses lying on the ground. The moon was in the perfect spot, its light gleaming on the ocean. It was the perfect scene.

"This is so beautiful…"

"All for a beautiful girl." Austin said, cheesily.

"I-"

"Ssshh. Just follow me." He smirked and then offered me his arm.

_His arm_ I thought while walking down the path. _His arm is so strong, yet so gentle. It's perfect, just like him_.

"My lady." He said as he pulled the chair out for me to sit.

I was speechless at all he did, so I just smiled as I sat down.

"Charles!" Austin yelled.

"Charles?"

"Yeah, Charles. He's our waiter for the evening."

"Our waiter?" I was still in shock.

Austin chuckled a little. "Yes, our waiter."

"Good evening, Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson." greeted a well dressed, English, older man.

"Good evening, Charles. The lovely lady and I would like the special."

"Very well."

_The lovely lady and I_? Although he treated me like a princess, he has never talked so-so- proper! I kinda liked it.

Charles came back with the special, which was lobster. Austin and I sat there talking and laughing for almost two hours!

It seemed like this night couldn't get any better!

"Austin, this has been the perfect night! Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday!"

"It's not perfect yet…"

"What do you mea-"

I stopped when I saw him get on one knee. I honestly started crying right then!

"Allyson Dawson, I knew I loved you the second I saw you in Sonic Boom. Your brown hair, your concentrated face while you were writing in your book. I knew you were the one for me. So, would you do me the unbelievably, amazing honor of marrying me?"

He pulled out a little blue, velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I started crying and giggling while I put my hand over my mouth.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! I will!"

He smiled that big, perfect smile that he always does and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much, Ally!"

"I love you, too!"

He picked me up and spun me around. Right at that moment Charles comes up.

"Are you ready for the check?" He asked as he smiled.

Austin and I laughed and he hugged and kissed me. It seemed like everything had happened in an instant, but we were actually out all night! _Mrs. Moon, Mrs. Austin Moon, Mrs. Ally Moon_. Those names kept popping up in my mind. I was going to marry Austin Moon. _Austin Moon is my fiance_!

* * *

**A/N So, how'd you like it? Reviews would be awesome, so... yeah! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Telling the Parents

**A/N Hey everyone! OMG! Thank you guys who reviewed the last chapter! That made me feel so good! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

"Ally! That's incredible!" Yelled Trish over the phone.

"I know! I'm so excited! But…" I trailed off.

"But what?"

"My parents still don't know."

"What?!"

"Well, we got home so late. My dad was asleep. Although, I think he tried to stay up until I got home.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he was sleeping on the couch. That_ uncomfortable_ couch."

"Ooh. That makes sense. By the way, you should really get rid of that couch."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know! Well, wish me good luck!"

"Good luck, Ally! I should actually wish Austin good luck! Cuz your dad is gonna kill him."

I chuckled again.

"For real, though! Well, talk to you later! Bye."

I hung up and inhaled deeply. It was going to be difficult…

I was off from work today, so I decided to make my dad his favorite lunch: Cheeseburgers.

The burgers were almost ready when my phone rang. It was Austin. I didn't have time to answer because my dad was almost home, but I couldn't just ignore my fiance's call. I decided to answer it.

"Hey, babe." I said as I put the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey, Als! I have a question. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, but I was about to tell my dad by making his favorite lunch. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that _we_ could tell them. Both of them."

"You mean your parents and mine?"

"Yeah."

I was a little nervous to do that. But then I thought that my dad wouldn't overreact as much if Austin's parents were there too.

"That sounds great! But I've already made lunch. What should I do?"

"Just tell him... uh... that you love him."

"O-ok. So tonight? Fancies?"

Fancies was the "Fancy" restaurant in Miami.

"Sounds fancy!" He chuckled at his terrible joke. I couldn't help but chuckle as well, he was just so cute! "Alright, bye, Als. Love you!"

"Love you, too!" I made a kissy sound and hung up. Right as I hung up, my dad walked through the door.

"That smells good, Ally! Cheeseburgers?! What's the occasion?" My father asked, suspiciously.

"What? Can't a daughter make her father his favorite lunch without there being some sort of occasion?" I asked nervously. My voice quivered a lot.

My dad stared at me for a couple of seconds. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Alright!" My dad said with a burst. "Get the pickles! You can't have cheeseburgers without pickles!"

"No wonder I'm related to you!" I laughed as I got out the pickles.

I told my dad that I was treating him to a fancy dinner at Fancies.

So I told a little white lie, it's not like that's what he's going to dwell on later tonight.

I put on my sparkly, purple dress, the one I wore when I opened for Austin's concert. My dad dressed in the traditional outfit. Black slacks, white button-up shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes.

Once we were ready, I called Austin to see if they were ready as well. We left the house and got to Fancies 15 minutes later. Thank goodness Austin and his parents were already there.

"Hey, Ally, look! It's Austin and his parents!" My dad told me, completely oblivious.

"Yup." I said nervously. We approached their table. "Hey, guys. This is my father, Lester. Dad, this is Mike and Mimi, Austin's parents."

"Hi! We're so glad that you two could meet us here! Ever since Austin and Ally started dating we haven't had enough time together." Said Mimi. I was really nervous once she said that.

Dad looked at me shocked.

"Ally…?"

"Dad, can you come over here for a second?" I pulled my dad over to talk to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. But I thought you would say no if I did."

"Well, now I want to leave since you did. But, hey. It gives me a chance to meet them properly. If only your mother was here."

I was shocked by his answer. But, I went along with it. We got back to the table and the waiter took our orders. Our parents were getting along great! Now, we must break the news.

"Dad, Mike, and Mimi. Austin and I have something to tell you…" I looked at Austin for him to finish the rest.

"I have asked Ally to be my wife." There was a pause. Probably out of shock. "Ally and I are getting married." Austin turned to me and smiled.

Obviously, Mimi was ecstatic, as was Mike. But my dad…

"WHAT?!"

**A/N Thank you for reading the second chapter! Reviews would be awesome! Tomorrow will be chapter 3!**


	3. Yikes

**A/N Okay, you guys are so amazing that I decided to update twice in one day! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! So, here comes Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Austin's POV

_Oh crap… Ally's dad is really mad. He's gonna kill me. This is so awkward. I'm so nervous. Did I even say the right thing? Or did I just mumble something and he didn't understand it? Gah, I'm sweating like a pig. Ally is so pretty._

My thoughts were going crazy. There was still a silence at the table. Ally and I kept looking at each other. Lester finally spoke again, not like that's a good thing…

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Lester kept blinking his eyes like he was hit in the head, or something.

"Yes dad. Austin proposed and I said yes. Now we're telling you guy like the responsible people we are." Ally said. Man, she's so pretty. "Right, Austin?" I kept staring at her, deep in thought about her. I heard distant echoing… Austin… Austin… AAAuuuuuusstiiinnn….

"Huh? Oh! Right!" I said, unsure why I even said right.

"Well, I'm excited! My little boy finally found love!" said my mom, talking in baby talk towards the end of the sentence.

"Dad, there's nothing you can say that will change our minds. Austin and I lo-"

I cut off Ally, not meaning to be rude.

"Sir, I love your daughter very much. I believe that Ally and I are meant to be. I know you weren't totally thrilled when we started dating, but we have grown closer over the three years. I will be very good to her, and I hope that you will approve." I said confidently.

I could feel Ally looking at me. I'm sure she was smiling that bright and beautiful smile that she always does.

"Well, obviously, I am a bit shocked. You guys just sprung it on us. But… I approve! You're a fine young man, Austin. And I'm sure you know that if you hurt my baby girl… ever… I will hunt you down…"

"Y-yes s-sir…" I said nervously. But, I was incredibly happy that he approved!

Once the tension left the table, it was a pretty enjoyable dinner. Fancies was… fancy, my mom, dad, and Lester were getting along perfectly, and I was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world! Nothing could top it!

We said our goodnights, and our 'I love you's, and parted ways for the night.

"Austin, I am so thrilled!" My mom said on the way home.

"Me too, son! Ally is an amazing girl!"

"She sure is!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm just surprised that you had the guts to ask! I mean it took you like, what? Two years? To even tell Ally that you liked her."

"Yes, dad, I know. Ever since I found out that she liked me too, I had more confidence!"

"My wittle baby's gwoing uppp!"

"Mooooom stop…"

"I'm sorry that I'm excited!"

We got home and went to sleep. Well, my parents did. I stayed up talking to Ally. Yes… I talk to my girlfr- ...Ahem… fiance all night.

We both finally fell asleep around 4:30.

I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us!

**A/N Well? I will be switching POVs here and there, but Ally will be the main one. Chapter 4 next! Who's excited?**


	4. Never Saw That Coming

**A/N OMG! About to watch the premiere of season 3! EEEEEEK! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

Sure… last night was… interesting. But, Austin and I were happy!

We met Dez and Trish at Mini's, and right when we got there, we both could tell something was up.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as we were approaching Mini's. Trish was whispering something to Dez and then, all of a sudden, she stopped and gave us a huge smile. Like a 'Everything's normal, nothing happened' kinda smile.

"Hey love birds! How goes the engaged life?" Trish asked, obviously trying to cover up the whispering.

"Pretty amazing! But last night… phew! I was sure Lester was going to legit kill me…" said my perfect fiance. All of us laughed really loudly.

"So, I don't mean to be rude… buuut…. What were you guys whispering to each other?" I asked out of curiosity. But you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"Oh, nothing! I was just telling Dez that um… uh.. there is a new romance movie coming out and that he should see it."

I pretended to believe that story but it was obviously a lie… Dez was sitting as straight as a board and was holding his breath, causing his face to turn blue.

"Oh, ok! So what is that movie called?" I asked. I know I was trying too hard. But, Trish doesn't keep secrets from me. I MUST FIND OUT!

"Oh, right… the movie was called… uummm Th-"

"I REALIZED THAT I LIKED TRISH AND THEN I TOLD HER AND THEN SHE KISSED ME AND NOW WE'RE DATING!" Dez bursted out gasping for breath.

Austin and I sat there with our mouths practically touching the floor. It was silent for a moment while Trish looked evilly at Dez.

"But- But you two hate each other!" Yelled Austin in disbelief. "Remember the insults, the fights, the incredibly _loud_ fights?"

"Well, now we've softened up." Said Trish smirking at Dez.

"I really think I just threw up in my mouth a little… How could you two be -" I choked on that word. "- dating?"

"It just happened! Geez! I thought you guys would be more supportive! Especially you, Ally, you are my bestfriend and a hopeless romantic!" Trish yelled angrily, storming away from the table. "Dez!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Coming, dear!" Yelled Dez, hurrying towards Trish.

All Austin and I could do is look at each other in shock.

"Never saw that coming…"

"I know. And I feel bad!"

"Why do you feel bad?" Asked my concerned fiance.

"Because Trish is right! We should be supportive! They were when we started dating!"

"Yeah, but Ally… That's completely different. Everyone expected us to get together, but Dez and Trish fought all the time. No one ever expected this one! It's just weird."

"Yeah… you're right. But I still feel bad. I should go apologize. You should come with me."

"Alright…" Shrugged Austin.

We went to go apologize and they understood and accepted. Afterward, we went and saw a movie. Austin drove me home that night.

"Well, we're here. I'll let you out." Austin came around, opened my door, and escorted me to my house. "Well, goodnight. I love you."

"Love you, too."

We stared at each other for a moment and slowly moved in for a kiss. He cuffed his hand and put it on my cheek. We tilted our heads and kissed sweetly.

"I would invite you in but… my dad." I said, a little depressed.

Austin giggled lightly.

"It's fine. Some other time." He smirked at me. "Night, babe."

"Night!" I watched my wonderful fiance drive away. As I was walking in the house, I started thinking about those names again. _Mrs. Moon, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon, Mrs. Allyson Moon._ And I skipped to my room.

**A/N *WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE, THIS IS A SPOILER. FLEE NOW***

**OK! HOLY CRAP! She needs him, everything is better with her, and sh'e staying the whole tour! AAHAHHHAA! Auslly really tugs my heart! Ok...**

**Fangirling... over. Review, please! Love ya!**


	5. What Did We Do

**A/N Sup guys? Ok... so did anybody else wanna know what the letter actually said and not just what was in it? Like, forrealz! It made me so mad!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I didn't realize how difficult planning a wedding really was! Even the little stuff is difficult! Lights, decor, tablecloths, whether there should be a chocolate fountain or not!

"Of course there will be a chocolate fountain! Why the heck would there not be?!" Yelled Austin in frustration.

"Because I know you and Dez. You're both going to stuff your mouths under it and get chocolate everywhere and-"

"Ally! Do you really think that that will happen?"

I stared at him.

"But-"

I stared at him harder.

"FINE! No chocolate fountain!"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Austin slammed his back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" I teased him.

"So," The wedding planner started. "Would you like a tent?"

_A tent!? Seriously?!_

"Why would we want one, if I may ask?"

"Well, it all depends if it's rainy or sunny. If you want an outside wedding and it's bright and hot. You would definitely want the tent."

"But that's the thing." Austin started. "We haven't even picked the date…" He looked at me.

"Well, then, a lot of this is pointless if you don't have a date." said the planner.

"August 12th!" I said proudly.

"What? Why?"

"I've always dreamed of having my wedding on August 12th! I don't know why that specific date, but, yeah."

"Well, ok! August 12th it is!" said my fiance telling the wedding planner.

"So, by my calculations… it'll be a moderately hot day." Said the planner.

"I was thinking about getting married in… naaah." Austin said unsure.

"Where did you want?" I asked, really curious.

"I was thinking… Sonic Boom." There was a silence for a moment. "Stupid, right? I kno-"

"No! It's perfect! It's where we first met, wrote our first song, shared our first kiss" I busted out in excitement.

"Really?!" Austin was shocked and smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Yeah! I love that idea! So, we won't need the tent, or a bunch of tables. We were just going to have a simple wedding with our friends and family." I told the wedding planner.

"You are making my job so much easier!" She giggled as she was writing this stuff down. "Alright, so the wedding will be at Sonic Boom, no tent, and is on August 12th, one month from now." Said the planner recapping.

We both looked at each in shock. Our wedding is in _ONE MONTH!_

"I know what you guys are thinking. But it seems like you both are ready to get married. I know, when you've been in the business as long as I have, you catch onto these things pretty quickly."

"Yeah." Said Austin dreamily staring at me. I found it creepy, yet adorable.

"Well, that concludes our session today, see you guys next week with your parents." Said the wedding planner.

We left the wedding planning place and headed home.

"Well," Started Austin. "It is a little bit sooner than I expected, but she's right. I am so ready to marry you!"

"Likewise" I told him. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What? What's wrong, babe?" Asked Austin, concerned.

"I just realize… I haven't told my mom yet…"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Austin. "How could you forget to tell your mom?"

"Well, I don't know! I guess since she's not here right now that it just slipped my mind."

"You want me to be there when you tell her?"

"Nah, she's not that kinda person. I can be blunt with her."

"Alright."

We arrived at my house and Austin came in. We sat down on the couch and started making out. But then my dad popped in.

Austin then left without hesitation.

_He's so cute_ I thought to myself.

**A/N Ok! You guys are going to be shocked in chapter 12! I have such bad writers block right now... Grrrr! Thank you for reading, and reviews would be FANTASTICLY AMAZING! Love ya! **


	6. Moooom

**A/N What did you guys think about Austin and Ally wanting to get married in Sonic Boom? **

**Here comes Chapter 6! It's more of a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

"I can't believe you never told your mom!" Yelled my best friend in disbelief.

Trish had met me at Melody's while I was on break.

"I know! I can't believe it, myself. I'm gonna video chat with her tonight, though. Hopefully she won't be too mad."

"What do you mean? She loves Austin!"

"I mean at how long it took me to actually tell her." I told Trish.

"Oh, right!" I laughed at her inner blondeness. Is that even a word? Who cares.

"Ally, break's over." called my manager.

"Alright." I called back. "See ya later, Trish!"

"Yeah, I better get back to work too." She looks at her watch. "Oh, crap! I'm late…" She said sarcastically.

I smiled as I watched her walk out.

I got back to work, singing to the customer.

After my shift was over, I clocked out and headed home.

I got home and went straight to my laptop. I called mom, and she picked up instantly.

"Hey, Ally-Bear! How's my girl?" My mom said so cheerfully.

The connection was really good!

"Hey, mom! I doing good! I have something to tell you."

"Wait, I have something to tell you, first."

"O-ok." I said curiously. Right then my mother walked through my bedroom door.

I turned around and a huge smile came upon my face.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I was so happy that I could hug my mother again. She hasn't been back in Miami since I got over my stage fright!

"Your dad told me." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"I bet he was shocked that you didn't know…"

"Ally, I was shocked that I didn't know!"

"I'm sorry, mom! I guess since you were here, it just kinda slipped my mind."

"Oh, honey!" My mom was putting my hair behind my ear. "I can't be mad! You're getting married to Austin Moon!" She was so excited for me.

"I know!" I giggled in a pillow and blushed.

"So! Tell me all deets!"

I told her how he proposed, and how it was the most memorable birthday ever. Once I was finished, I realized I forgot one more thing.

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Trish and Dez are dating!"

My mother's eyes popped right out of her head. "What?! That came out of nowhere!"

"I know! Apparently, Dez all of a sudden realized that he liked Trish, and I guess the feeling was mutual." I was telling her.

"Wow! So, you and Austin are engaged to be married next month, Trish and Dez are dating," My mother started to recap everything. "There anything else?" She ask half sarcastically.

"No! That's it!" I said with a smile.

"Well, that's fantastic, sweetie! I love you!" My mom started to hug me.

"I love you, too, mom! I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" She smiled. "So, when are you and Austin gonna find a place?"

"Crap! We haven't even talked about it!" I did a spit take.

"Where were you planning on staying after the honeymoon?" My mom chuckled a bit.

"I have no idea! That has been the last thing on our minds."

"Wedding dress?" My mom completely changed the subject.

"I was going shopping tomorrow with Trish. You wanna come?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Alright, we leave at 10." I said with a smile.

"Ok, honey. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too, mom!"

She walked out and closed my door. After that, Austin and I were talking on the phone all night! He's so sweet!

**A/N I always seem to end the chapter with a "He's so sweet" etc. What do you guys think? Do you like it when I do that?**

**Ok! I finished writing Chapter 12 last night... O.m.g. you guys are gonna be like "Whhhhaaaa?" I can't wait! Chapter 7 tomorrow!**


	7. Dress Mess

**A/N Hey guys! Here comes Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"ALLY, HURRY UP!" I yelled through the rolled down window, honking my horn. Ally's mom was already in the car, but Ally was taking forever!

Penny was trying to make small talk.

"So, Trish-Kabob, how's life with Dez going?"

"Ally told you, eh? It's going good. Our relationship hasn't changed from insulting to lovey-dovey. Same old, same old." I told her.

"That's good."

I honked my horn and yelled a couple more times until Ally finally came out!

"All right, all right! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yelled Ally, rushing down the steps. She got in the car and I drove off.

"Trish, you don't have to be in such a hurry! We don't have to be there until-" Ally looked at the time. "RIGHT NOW?!"

She was really shocked. "I was trying to tell you…" I told her. She just _had_ to dress nice.

We finally made it to the store, rushing up the stairs.

We burst through the door and the receptionist said, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Look, missy! If you do-" Ally and her mom pulled me back and put their hands over my mouth.

"Sorry about my friend." Ally spoke softly. "But I woke up late, it's my fault."

"Very well. Your consultant doesn't have another appointment until later in the evening. She's right in there." Said the receptionist, pointing to the left hall.

"Thank you!" Ally said, with a smile.

We found the consultant and she got to work right away. She picked out 5 dresses that fit Ally's description on what she wanted. A simple, mermaid, strapless dress. With glitter on the top half, and flowing silk from her waist down. The dress had to touch the floor, and she wanted a little tail to finish it off.

"Here you go, Ms. Dawson." Said Maryanne, the consultant, handing Ally the dresses.

"Thanks!" Ally went to go try on dress #1. Ally's mom and I just sat there waiting. As we were waiting, a thought came to my mind._ I wonder if they're hiring here?_ I quickly jumped to me feet to see if they were, but Penny pulled down right as Ally came back.

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she walk towards the mirror. She looked beautiful. I was already thinking that this was the dress!

"Do you guys like it?" Ally asked, concerned.

"Like it?" Ally's mom was speechless. "I love it! It accentuates your body perfectly!"

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ally!"

Her smile glowed. She was stunning.

"I think this is the one!" She announced, looking at Maryanne.

"I'll go wrap it up." Said the consultant.

I was shocked. Usually it takes the bride several times before she finds the perfect one. But, Ally was not one of those brides. I cannot describe to you how beautiful she was! The wedding was going to be amazing!

Ally quickly went to the changing room to put on her regular clothes. Again, Ally's mom and I sat there, waiting. All of a sudden we heard Ally scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

We rushed to see what was wrong. I opened the door while knocking.

"What happe- GASP-"

We were shocked to see Ally, holding a stained with lipstick wedding dress.

**A/N So...?! Do you guys like me switching POVs every once in a while? Anyway. Chapter 8 tomorrow!**


	8. What the-

**A/N Happy Halloween, everyone! What are y'all dressing up as? I'm Cookie Monster! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I sat down on the bench that was in the changing room.

"What the heck am I going to do? This was the perfect dress!" Little tears stroked my face here and there.

"Ally! Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" announced my best friend.

I sniffled. "You- you do?"

"Of course! Remember when I had a job at the laundromat?"

I looked blankly into space. "I'm doomed."

"Oh, Ally-bear. No you're not. I know how to get lipstick out of something!" Said my mother, reassuring me.

"Really?" My mom gave me a sense of hope. Not that Trish didn't! But c'mon… it's Trish.

"Absolutely! I swear, every date I went on, I always seemed to drop my lipstick on my clothes. I was quite embarrassed the first couple of times. But then your grandmother gave me my family's secret recipe for stain removal. It worked instantly!"

"So, do you have it?" Trish asked. Probably thinking that it wasn't as great as her idea.

"No." my mother said bluntly. "But it is at the house. So. We pay for the dress, go home, and voila! Stain free dress!"

My mother is a life saver!

We went and paid for the dress. Maryanne was completely oblivious, and didn't suspect a thing! We got home and mom got out the stain remover.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I yelled to try to make it work faster, but obviously, it didn't work.

"Ally! Calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Trish tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I just stared at her, didn't say a word.

"What's not the end of the world?"

"Austin?!" I turned around and we all gathered together to hide the dress.

"Oh, nothing! Now you just run along! Get more acquainted with Lester! I'm sure he's in the living room!" said my mom, as she was pushing Austin out the kitchen door.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just, just go find Lester. Yeah. Bye." Austin was out the door. We all sighed with relief. "How did that boy even get in here?"

"I… might have given him a key…" I said nervously.

Mom stared at me for a moment and we all got back to watching the stain disappear. Which it did!

I ran and hugged mom. "Mom! You are a lifesaver!"

She hugged me back, with a smile. "Let's promise never to go through this during Trish's wedding."

"Agreed." Trish and I said.

We all sighed once again and hid the dress.

_What. A. Day._ I thought to myself.

**A/N Just a short little fill in chapter. What'd you guys think? Chapter 9 tomorrow! It has a lot of Auslly moments, so get excited!**


	9. The Last Night

**A/N Hey guys! Get ready for some major Auslly moments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I was busy getting ready for my date with Austin when my phone buzzed. It was from Trish.

_You have to come rescue me! Dez is bugging the crap outta me!_

_I'm a little busy right now. Why don't you just leave? _I replied.

_I caaan't… I'm watching a movie with him. Though, I'm pretty sure we're about to be kicked out._

_Well. I'm sorry. Good luck with whatever relationship problems you two are working out. But I have to get ready for my own relationship._

_Fine..._

She stopped texting me after that.

Austin was treating me to a 'Pre Wedding Date'.

We had a rehearsal lunch earlier today so Austin and I could have some alone time. We both decided that we didn't want a Bachelor or Bachelorette party. We just wanted to spend time with each other.

He wasn't telling me where we were going. Almost deja vu from my birthday. He was going to pick me up and blindfold me right when I get in the car.

I was just putting my last earring on when my mother walked in.

"Hey, Ally-Bear." my mom said softly and sweetly.

"Hey, mom!" I turned and smiled at her.

"So, goin' out with Austin tonight?" She asked, knowing the answer.

I giggled. "Yeah. He won't tell me where we're going, though!"

"Oh! Your father did that to me all the time!"

"Really?" I asked. "He doesn't seem like the romantic type."

"Well, that's because he's not. Somehow, someway, I always found out where we were going. He's not very good at keeping secrets."

I laughed. "Ha! I've noticed." I was thinking back to all the times he blurted my secrets to either my teachers, my friends, or even the boys I had crushes on.

My mom smiled. "Yeah. Well, good luck on your, 'last night of being boyfriend and girlfriend' date."

"He he, I'll try." I saw my mother walk out the door and then I got a text from Austin.

_Ally, Ally! Open your window, and see that wonderful fellow!_

I giggled at how terribly cheesy that text was. I opened my window to find Austin singing.

"Aww!" I cooed. I do believe that he is the sweetest guy I have ever met!

I went downstairs to meet my knight in shining armor. He kissed me and then blindfolded me.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Wha-at? I want it to be a surprise!"

I shrugged and let him blindfold me.

The ride wasn't long. It seemed like just 5 minutes. We arrived at the location. He held on to me so I could know where to go.

"Ok, take off your blindfold!" Austin yelled.

I took it off and he flipped the lights on.

The 'special place' was Austin's kitchen. The lights were dim, but there was a candle in the center of the table. The table was set for two, and the food were all of my favorites, including this HUGE jar of pickles.

"Austin, this is gorgeous!" I oohed and awed over everything. All Austin could do was stand there and smile. "You did all this yourself?"

"Yup, all for you!"

I blushed. I couldn't help it! He was so sweet!

"Care to take a seat?" He gestured to the table.

"Of course!" I giggled and sat down.

We ate and ate and ate! Which probably wasn't a good idea, considering I want to fit in my dress tomorrow.

_2 hours later_

"HAHAHA! Remember when I messed up your and Kira's date!?" We were laughing about our memories.

"Oh my goodness, yes! Hahaha! And remember when we made that soup commercial?!"

"Yes! Haha! That was great! Ah… good times, good times!" I sighed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Asked Austin.

"Uh... 11:56." I told him.

"Ah, crap! My parents will be home soon! I gotta get you home."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "Alright. Let's go."

Austin escorted me to the car and we drove to my house.

He walked me to the door. "I had an awesome time, tonight!" said my soon-to-be husband.

"I did too. It was the best 'Pre Wedding Date' date ever!"

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, it was." He smiled and gently kissed me. "Last one before we're married."

"That is so cliche, Austin Moon! I thought you were _WAY_ more original than that!" I yelled sarcastically.

"I am." He yelled back, heading to his car. "But I just always wanted to say that!" He smiled and got into the driver's seat.

I watched him drive away and I dreamily went into my house.

"Phew! I'm gonna need a lot of sleep! Tomorrow is quite a big day!"

**A/N I thought it was cute how he always wanted to say that! Chapter 10 tomorrow, it's gonna be crazy!**


	10. Why Today

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday... it was a busy, busy day. I will try not to do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

"WHAT?!" Trish was talking on the phone, more like yelling.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer me, she just put her finger up to shush me.

"But I ordered it!"

"What did you order?" I was getting annoyed. I was already nervous enough, and now Trish was yelling over the phone about something probably related to the wedding.

"There must be some sort of mistake! My best friend is getting married _TODAY_!"

_Oh boy_! I thought to myself. I was getting my hair done, so I was helpless in this situation. "Trish! What must be a mistake?" I was yelling by now.

"FINE! But I hope you realize that you just lost one of your most famous customers!" Trish angrily ended the call.

"What is the matter?" I asked, getting quite upset.

"That jerk was telling me that I didn't order the cake!"

I stared at her for a moment. "And did you?"

"Of course I did! Sure, I'm not the greatest person to rely on, but I would never screw up something as big as this!"

"What are we going to do?!" I was sweating, I was so nervous.

"Don't worry, Ally! I have this all under control!" Trish tried to reassure me as she rushed out the door, leaving me with the hairdresser.

I was honestly scared that Trish had it "All under control". Don't judge me! We're talking about Trish here.

"Knock, knock." Said my mother as she walked in.

"Hey, mom." I smiled a half smile.

"What's wrong Ally-Bear?" Asked my concerned mother.

"Apparently, the catering company forgot to make the cake. And then Trish said that she had it all under control."

"Ah, now I understand." Giggled my mom.

"Yeah, and my wedding is in half an hour!"

"Well, your hair is done. Let's go get your dress on." My mom smiled, and gestured to the fitting room.

Once my dress was on, all I could do was stare into the mirror. This was so surreal. I was getting married today.

"Oh, honey. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, mom!"

Just then, Trish burst through the door, "Ally! I hope you don't mind the cake saying, 'Bon Voyage Tim and Kate'. You don't? Good!" and then she left.

"Why did I ask Trish to be my Maid of Honor?" I asked as I put my hand over my face.

"Oh, sweetie." My mother came up to hug me. "Because, Trish has been your best friend since Pre K, you love her, and no matter how many times she messes up, you still always have faith in her." My mom always knows what to say.

"You're right." I sighed. "I should have more faith in her."

Mom gave me a big hug.

The wedding bells started to ring.

She smiled. "It's time to go."

Mom walked me to the practice room, and then found a seat downstairs. The piano was just about to play when all of a sudden…

_**CRASH **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**A/N Uh-Oh! What happened?! Comment and tell me what you think happened. Get ready for Chapter 11!**


	11. Who Done It

**A/N Hey Guys! So, I have some bad news... I have some major writer's block and I haven't been able to write much... I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 14, and that's not far away. We are probably going to have to take a break soon. :( Sorry for the inconvenience...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

Austin's POV

The lights instantly flipped off, and everybody scattered. All I could think about was getting to Ally.

I started to run towards what I thought were the stairs. "Ally!"

I heard her cry somewhere behind me. "Austin!"

I ran the other way until I finally found Ally. I hugged her with relief.

The lights then turned back on. Us, our parents, and Dez and Trish were the only ones left in Sonic Boom.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned about Ally.

"I'm fine, Austin." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

I hugged her again until I realized what just happened.

"What the heck just happened?" I looked around until I saw a couple of guitars smashed on the floor.

Lester noticed the guitars the same time I did.

"MY GUITARS!" He ran over and almost started crying.

Penny rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. I was walking down the stairs when I noticed someone take the guitar down, that's when it all happened."

"Did you recognize the person?" Asked Ally.

Penny shook her head. "No, they were wearing a black hoodie. I couldn't make out the face."

"So, are you saying someone tried to sabotage our wedding?" I was trying to make sense of all this.

"I don't know for sure, but that's the only thing that makes sense…" Penny was upset.

"When I find this son of a -"

"Austin!" Ally stopped me mid sentence.

"What, Ally? This guy tried to sabotage _our_ wedding!"

"I know, but…" I was staring at her, waiting for her answer. "Let's get 'em!" She grinned evilly.

So Dez, Trish, Ally, and me rushed out of Sonic Boom to go find this jerk. We split up into groups, Ally and Trish, and Dez and I. We had our phones so we could communicate with each other.

"I'm thinking we could call this 'Operation Flamos'!" Dez said, excitedly.

"Why?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Because I brought Flamos!" Dez pulled out a bag of Flamos and started eating them.

Then he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"OOOH! Let me try!" I grabbed a handful of them and then Ally called in.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No. You?"

"No…" She looked at me. "Are you guys really eating at this time?"

Dez and I looked at each other and then slowly put the bag down. "Noooo…"

Ally rolled her eyes and hung up.

Roaming the mall for half an hour without finding anyone really gets boring.

Dez started to make a theme song. "Dun, dundun. dundundundundun! Dun-dundundun!"

"Dez!" I yelled, at first out of frustration, then to get his attention. I saw someone… I called Ally.

"Hey! You find something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I see someone in a black hoodie with the hood over their head. They're just sitting next to the fountain." I told her.

"We see them, too!" Apparently Ally and Trish were on the opposite side of us.

We worked up a plan to catch them.

"_Wee woo wee woo wee woo wee woo_" Dez tried to cause a distraction. "_Cock-a-doodle-doo_!"

The guy looked back and fourth. Ally and I then jumped them. This lead to that and somehow we tied 'em to a chair.

"Let's see who you really are…"

**A/N Another Cliffie! Can you guess who sabotaged their wedding?! I'm gonna open a poll, vote please! Update coming Wednesday!**


	12. WOAH

**A/N Hey guys! Shoutout to LoveShipper and queenc1! They've been reviewing my story since chapter 1, and they're always positive! GothicBomb, I will most definitely write in their first dance to that song! And yeah!**

**This is probably the shortest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I slipped the hood off to find the person who tried to sabotage my wedding.

"KIRA?!" We all yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"But - but why?" I asked. "I thought we were friends."

"I was never your friend to begin with." She said, pridefully.

"Kira, how could you?" Austin was really confused.

"I always knew you weren't right in the head!" Yelled Trish.

"I was jealous of Ally!" Yelled Kira, ignoring Trish's comment.

"You were jealous of me? Why?"

"You had Austin, you had love, you had happiness! I had none of those things! Once I realized he had feelings for you, I knew I could never make him happy. He broke my heart! And when I found out you two were getting married, I just couldn't bear it any longer!"

"Kira, I never meant to hurt you! I didn't think it would affect this much! I'm incredibly sorry!"

"It's too late, Austin."

"What do you mean, 'It's too late'?" Asked Trish.

"I mean it's too late, because my plan B is already under way…" Kira smiled evilly.

"What 'plan B'?" Austin asked.

"Mwahahahaha!" The lights went out all over the mall.

Dez started screaming as loud as he possibly could

I grabbed Austin, I was scared out of my wits. His strong arms comforted me. It was as if I knew what he was saying, 'It's ok, Ally. I'm right here.'

The lights turned back on and Kira was gone!

**A/N FREAK ALERT! Haha! I think I'm going to start updating every other day. That way, I can write a little bit more! So yeah, see you guys Friday!**


	13. This is it

**A/N Hey guys! I am incredibly sorry I didn't update Friday! It was my cousin's 16th birthday and I was out ALLLLL day! Forgive me? Haha! Anyway, this chapter goes out to GothicBomb. So, yeah! Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Ally's POV

"I always knew there was something wrong with her…" Trish was very suspicious.

"She scared the heck outta me!" Dez screamed.

"Whatever she does, I don't want that to stop us from getting married." Austin turned to me and hugged me.

"I- I don't either." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Anytime I was in his arms, I felt safer. Like nothing could harm us.

"Let's get back to Sonic Boom before anything else happens."

"But, Ally! We need to get Kira before she does something else!" Trish corrected me.

"Let's go, Ally!" Austin smiled, completely ignoring Trish.

Austin, Dez, and I ran back to Sonic Boom. Trish followed. "Ugh! Fine!"

We got back to Sonic Boom and our parents were still there.

"We want to get married now." Said Austin.

"Are you sure?" Asked my father. "No one else is here."

"That's fine. You guys, Trish, and Dez are here, that's all we need." I told my dad.

He smiled and walked me up to the practice room. Everyone got in their places and my mom started to play the piano. Dad offered me his arm and started to walk down the steps.

I honestly think my dad started to cry before he let me go. He gave me a kiss and handed me to Austin.

All we could do was look at each other the whole time.

"With this ring I thee wed." I repeated as I put Austin's ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Repeated Austin, putting the ring on my finger.

"I do." he smiled.

"I do." I smiled back.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

I put my arms around his neck, he put his hands around my waist, and we kissed. It was the most amazing kiss we had ever shared. It was so surreal. I am now Mrs. Austin Moon!

"I am happy to announce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon!"

Mom, dad, Mike, Mimi, Dez, and Trish all clapped as loud as they could.

Dez even found some rice and threw it on us.

Austin and I walked hand in hand to the food court, where the reception was.

The reception was all planned by Trish, so I thought it was going to be a zoo. But to my surprise, everything was stunning! Balloons were everywhere, white streamers hung from the ceiling. Everything was perfect! The cake didn't even say "Bon Voyage Tim and Kate", it was white and had four tiers.

"Trish! This looks amazing!" I was stunned.

She blushed. "Aw! Thanks!"

_I've seen the world_ The music started playing.

"This is my favorite song!" I smiled.

Austin took my hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

I put my arms around his neck, he put his hands around my waist, and he pulled me close.

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

We swayed back and fourth. I'm pretty sure I stepped on his feet a couple of times.

_I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will_

I put my head on his shoulder.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_

Our eyes met, we exchanged smiles, and we leaned in to kiss. One of the sweetest kisses ever. At that moment, I knew I was going to have a_ Happily Ever After. _

**A/N :) They're finally married! Thank you so much, GothicBomb, for asking me to write in the song! It made the chapter 10X better! Next update will be Tuesday! 3 you guys!**


	14. Honeymoon Where

**A/N Ok, guys. I'm feeling generous. You guys are getting an update! :) So, just letting you know. This chapter is similar to Breaking Dawn part 1. I jst like that type of story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"I know! But, he won't tell me where we're going…" I told Trish, over the phone.

"Oh, Ally! That's so romantic!"

"Well, I guess. But, I would still like to know."

I was so overwhelmed at the moment. Austin and I were at the airport, waiting on our flight. He wouldn't even tell me where we were flying to… He's so frustrating! He's so cute!

"Flight for-"

Austin covered my ears.

"That's us!" He smiled. "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran for it.

I laughed. "Austin, slow down!"

We made it to our seats and got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as we could get… The stereotype for a plane ride came true. There was this _annoying_ kid sitting behind me, kicking my seat. And there was this big, fat guy sleeping on Austin's shoulder. Snoring as loud as he possibly could, might I add.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, we had landed.

"Boy," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"4 hours." Said Austin.

"Really? Wow."

"Let's go!" He grabbed our luggage and we got off the plane.

We left the airport and we were in Paris! I saw the Eiffel Tower and a freaking mime!

"We're staying in Paris?!" I was stoked!

"What?" Austin looked back at me and laughed. "Nah, this is just a rest stop."

"Oh." I was disappointed but excited.

We walked along the sidewalk until we reached a ferry.

"Move faster, Ally! We're almost there." Austin yelled.

"I just want to look at the scenery, first! Geez!" I started running to catch up with him.

We boarded the ferry and went to the back of it to look at the beautiful place we were about to leave. The water was crystal clear, it glimmered and shined in the sunlight. As the boat started to move, Austin put his arm around me and we watched the Eiffel Tower disappear into the blue sky.

I was getting so tired, it had been a long day. Trish messed up the cake, Kira sabotaged the wedding, we caught her, she disappeared, we got married, we flew on the plane, we traveled to a ferry across Paris, and now Austin was doing a random, unplanned concert for all the passengers on the boat. Why must he say yes to everything? He's such a pushover. I love him so much!

"Gonna make _make_ make_ make_ make you do a double take!"

I smiled as he finished his last song. That was my husband. I couldn't fix my mind around me actually being married.

He ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm so tired!"

"That makes two of us!" I laughed. "So, when are we going to arrive… wherever you're taking me?"

"Tomorrow morning. Probably around 8 or so."

I placed my head on his shoulder. He was so comforting. Not that I needed comfort, but he was just so… peaceful. I feel like I can overcome anything if I'm just in his arms.

"Let's get to bed."

We walked to our "room". It was a ferry, so obviously it was hardly a room. All it had was a bed.

Before I knew it, it was 8 AM! Austin was already dressed and ready to leave.

The ferry stopped at this little island, we had arrived. Well, kinda. Austin grabbed my hand as he ran.

When we got off the boat, I saw a jet ski. "We're not gonna ride on that… are we?" I was nervous.

Austin smiled. "As a matter of fact, we are."

I shrugged.

"C'mon, Ally! It'll be fun! Plus, we can't get there any other way…"

I sighed. "Ugh… Fine."

He strapped the luggage in and we got on. "Do you even know how to drive one of these?"

"Ally. Don't be silly. Of course I do!"

He shot off like lightning. It was going too fast!

"Austin, slow down!" I could have strangled him, I held on so tight.

I could feel him giggle at me.

After what seemed like 10 hours, we had finally made it to our destination! It was a quaint, little house, out in the middle of an island. It was beautiful!

"We're here!" Yelled Austin.

He took my hand to help me off the ski, and then picked me up bridal style. He burst through the doors and walked me around. All I could do was smile and laugh.

"And this is our sleeping quarters!" He said as he showed me the master bedroom.

"It's beautiful, Austin!" I turned my head to face his so I could kiss him. But he had beat me to it.

I unpacked as Mr. chef cooked us dinner. I never knew he was such an amazing cook!

"Dinner!"

I ran to the kitchen to find Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread and salad.

"Wow! It looks fantastic!"

"Why, thank you!" He smiled and bowed. I laughed. We ate it all! It was delicious!

"So, you ready for bed?" He asked as he winked.

I laughed. "Absolutely!"

He picked me up, set me on the bed, and shut the door.

**A/N Ooh la la! Haha! How was it? I thought it was romantic, so yeah! Chapter 15 coming soon!**


	15. I Love Him

**A/N So. I just finished writing the story! It goes to chapter 20. I will now be updating everyday, sorry I keep switching it! This is probably the best Auslly chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through the window, and the birds were chirping. I looked over to kiss my wonderful husband, but he wasn't there. I turned on me back and all I could do was smile. Last night was so amazing! I got outta bed to go put an oversized t-shirt on, then I smelled bacon. I walked to the kitchen to find him making us breakfast.

"Morning, beautiful! How'd you sleep?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Wonderful! What about you?" I asked as I sat on the island stool.

"I slept great!" He flipped a pancake then ate a piece of bacon.

"This all looks amazing!" I went to the fridge to get some pickles. What? You can't eat breakfast without pickles!

Once he finished flipping the pancakes, he sat the food out on the island. I swear, there were probably 40 pancakes on that plate!

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well," My mouth was full of food. "I was thinking we could watch a movie, maybe go swimming, or… OOH! We could write a so-"

Austin interrupted me. "Ally… We are on our _honeymoon_. We are not going to do anything work related!"

I sat back. "Fine."

"A movie sounds good! What were you thinking?"

I smiled.

"The Notebook…?!"

I gave him the puppy dog look.

"You are so lucky I love you."

He put the disc in the Blue-Ray player and started to pop some popcorn. I got a blanket and sat down on the couch. Austin came back with the popcorn and put his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled up to him and pressed play.

Once the movie started up, I believe Austin was almost as into it as I was.

"How the heck can she not remember the man she loved so much?!" Austin yelled at the TV.

"Austin! She has Alzheimer's, she can't help it!"

"But c'mon! He's trying so hard!"

The movie was over and Austin started to cry.

I looked at him, rather puzzled.

"What?" He asked as he blew his nose. "Can't a man have feelings, too?"

I just laughed.

"Alright!" Austin sprung up. "Let's go swimming!" He ran into the bedroom to put his trunks on.

"Uh… ok…" I went back to the room as well.

I searched through the drawers to find my hot pink, polka dot bikini. "Found it!" I yelled.

Austin turned back to see why I yelled. "What'd you find?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!"

Austin was already in his swim trunks, so I rushed to the bathroom to change.

"Just one sec!" I yelled.

Once I got my swimsuit on, I tried to fix my hair. What? Just cuz we're about to go swimming doesn't mean I can't look good for meh man!

"Ok, I'm ready!" I yelled, hoping Austin was still in the bedroom.

I wanted to make a dramatic entrance, so I opened the door in a dramatic manner. But I opened it a little bit too hard, because I slammed the door into the wall. And I fell to the floor in the process.

Austin bursted out laughing. "Ally, are you ok?"

I got up, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, let's go!"

We got outside and I put a towel on the sand.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going swimming…"

"I don't really feel like swimming right now. But I will later."

"But, Ally!" Austin looked at the ocean then back at me. "Ok." He said with a smile.

I watched him as I sat down. I didn't really think about what he was about to do.

He walked down to the ocean, dunked himself, and ran back to me.

"Austin what are you doi- _GASP_"

He hugged me… His soaking wet, salt watered body…

"Austin!"

"I just love you so much!" He started tickling me.

I giggled, I laughed, and I rolled all over the sand. "Au-Aus-Austin! Stop! Hehehehe!"

After I fell, laughing so hard, he pinned me down.

We both laughed, then stared into each other's eyes. His were dark brown, they were so hypnotizing.

He kissed me, passionately. It was the perfect scene. Geez, why do I have to love him so much?!

**A/N Awww! I love love! :) Update tomorrow! Love ya! **


	16. Holy Crap

**A/N Ok! I can't sleep, so I'm just going to update them all. Sooo, yeah! Throughout the rest of the story, I will be fast forwarding a lot. Just letting y'all know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

We were in the airport waiting for Dez and Trish to pick us up. We sat there for almost an hour until Trish called me.

"Hey, Ally! Sorry we're late. Dez and I didn't realize what we needed to do before." she started to giggle.

"Uh, it's fine. What did you guys have to do?"

"Huh? Oh! It was nothing."

I was getting really suspicious. Trish always tells me stuff, she never says, "Nothing".

"Oh, ok. When will you guys be here?" I asked.

"We're about to pull into the parking lot now."

"Alright, bye." I hung up, then turned to Austin. "Trish and Dez are hiding something…"

"What? How do you know?"

"She said they had to do something first, then I asked what, and then she said it was nothing!"

Austin gave me a blank stare. "So?"

"So! Trish tells me everything! She never says it's nothing!"

"Ally, don't you think you're looking a little bit too deep into this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're overreacting. Maybe it was something so small and dumb that it wasn't even worth talking about."

"You're probably right." I sighed.

"Hey, guys!" Trish and Dez ran to hug us.

"Trish, Dez! I missed you guys!" I yelled.

"I know, a month is way too long for us to be apart!" Trish hugged us again.

"So, you two love birds ready?" Asked Dez.

"Absolutely!" Austin and Dez picked up our luggage and walked towards the car.

They packed the car and we got in.

"So, you hungry?" Asked Trish.

"Starving! OOH! Can we go to IHOP?" Austin asked, really excited.

"Uh… I guess."

"Sweeet!"

**At IHOP**

"I'll have the Triple Decker, Wide Slinker, Buttery Goodness Pancakes, please." We all stared at Austin. "What? That's what I want!"

"I'll have that right out!" The waitress took up our menus. I swear she winked at Austin like 4 times!

About 10 minutes later, she brought out our food. I was about to eat the first bite when I looked across the table, where Trish was sitting. There was this gigantic rock on her left ring finger!

"What in the world is that?!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself, she was wearing an engagement ring!

"What in the world is what?" Austin was concerned.

"What in the world is that?!" I pointed to the ring.

Trish looked down at her hand, looked back at me, and opened her mouth. But no words came out.

Austin finally realized what I was talking about. "WOAH! What in the world is that?!"

Trish and Dez looked at each other. "Uuuhhh…" They both said at the same time.

"How could you two not tell us! GASP! Was that the 'nothing' you were talking about?!"

"May-maybe…" Trish said shyly.

"But, you two have only been dating for like, 3 months!" Austin yelled.

"So? Just because some people date for a couple of years and then get married, doesn't mean that the other people have to date for a couple of years!" Dez yelled.

We were causing such a big scene in IHOP, that we were kicked out. But don't worry. The fight wasn't over yet…

"So, are you guys saying that you don't approve of our getting married?" Trish asked/yelled.

Austin and I looked at each other, speechless.

"I knew it! Dez, let's go!"

"Trish! Our luggage is in there and we need a ride!"

She continued to ignore me. She threw our luggage out of the trunck and Dez drove away.

"What… What just happened…" Austin asked, confused.

"I have no idea…" We just stood there for a moment until someone came up to us.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice what was going on. Do you guys need a lift?"

"Wha-? Trent?!" I was shocked.

"Ally…? Austin?!"

Austin pulled me away. "Ally, we can't trust him!"

I sighed. "Maybe he's changed! C'mon! We need a ride home."

Austin looked at Trent, and then looked back at me. "Fine."

We went back to Trent. "Ok, we really need a ride home. So, can we take you up on your offer?"

"Sure!"

He helped Austin with our luggage and he dropped us off at our temporary house. It was the basement at Mike and Mimi's house.

It was a little weird that Trent was there when everything happened. But I chose not to dwell on it.

**A/N Ah, friends. Always in a fight... **


	17. Evil

**Sorry I'm doing this. But I just want to be done with the story. But, I'm sure you guys are happy you don't have to wait a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"I still can't believe Dez and Trish are_ engaged_…" I told Ally, as she was working.

"I know! It's cra- Hey, look. There's Trent!" Ally pointed in Trent's direction.

I still wasn't totally on board with the idea of Trent being "changed". I mean, after all. He cheated on Trish, started to act exactly like me, and then tried to destroy my career! But, Ally tries to see the best in people, so I guess I will too.

"Sup, Trent?" I greeted.

"Ah, not much. Just getting something to eat. What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, I work here." Ally butted in.

"You? Ally Dawson? Working at a place where you sing in front of people?"

"Ok, first of all, it's Ally Moon." I smiled at the sound of that. I think she took pride in the fact that she was married to me."And second, I got over my stage fright four years ago."

"Ah, that's cool, cool!" He said, unconvincingly trying too hard.

"Hey! It's Dez! I'll be back. I gotta go talk to him." I said as I ran towards him. "Hey, Dez! Wait up!" I yelled.

I saw him look at me, but then he turned around as if he didn't hear a word I said.

"C'mon, Dez…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**That Night**

I took Ally to Fancy's. No real occasion, I just didn't feel like cooking. As we were walking in, I saw Trent and Kira there. Now I knew something was up with Trent. Kira tried to sabotage our wedding. So if Trent was meeting with her, he was obviously Kira's plan B…

"Ally," I whispered, pointing to them. "Look who's here."

She gasped. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure they didn't know we were married."

"Why do you say that?" She was curious.

"Because, Trent called you 'Ally Dawson'"

"Ooooh… Crap! And then I said Ally Moon, which indicated that we were married." She facepalmed herself.

Luckily, we got the table next to them. Even better, they didn't recognize us the whole night!

"So… here's the plan." Ally and I heard Kira say. "You said Trish and Dez are engaged, right?"

"Yeah." Trent replied.

"And that Austin and Ally didn't like that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We can use that."

"Yeah." Trent started rubbing his hands together. "Wait, we can use what?"

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Trent is so stupid! I don't understand how Trish even liked him…" I whispered to Ally.

"He was her first real boyfriend."

"Still…" I continued to listen.

"If they keep fighting like this, they're minds will be a little occupied. So, you can try to hit on Ally, and eventually… that will break them up!"

"Oooooh! I see. Hitting on Ally will be easy. I mean, let's not lie… She is pretty hot."

My blood started to boil over, my face went red, and I clenched my fist. "Lemme at that son of a-"

"Austin! Calm down! Now that we know, we can play with their plan…" She had this devilish smile on her face. It scared me, yet, it made her so much cuter!

She grabbed my hand and we left without even ordering our food.

* * *

**Shortish chapter. Oooooh, Ally has a plan! **


	18. Apologies & Pranks

**So, this one will be interesting. I couldn't really think of a good plan for Ally to have. But I think this one is ok. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I were desperate to get our best friends back, so we called them to meet us at Mini's. We sat there waiting for about 15 minutes until they finally decided to show up. They walked up with their arms crossed, and their faces as serious as ever.

"Hey, guys!" I said, positively.

"Hi, Ally!" Trish elbowed Dez in the side. "OH! I mean… Hi… Ally…"

"Guys! We are so sorry!" Austin started the apology, then I butted in.

"It was just a shock to us! You know how we just got use to the idea of you guys dating."

"Not that that was a bad thing!" Austin interrupted.

"So obviously, yes, we will be a little overwhelmed."

"But we are so thrilled!"

"And I can't stand to be this distant from you guys!" I yelled.

It became silent. Dez and Trish looked at each other.

"Apology accepted." They both said.

"Great! So with that being said. Wanna help us catch some bad guys?" I asked.

"What?" Asked Trish.

We then explained to them Kira and Trent's plan to break us up.

"Let's gettem!" Trish punched her hand.

* * *

I was waitressing while Austin, Trish and Dez were undercover. Trent walked in, right on que.

"Hey, Ally!"

"Oh, hi, Trent." I replied.

"So, where's Austin?"

I smiled. "Oh, he's at home." I then winked.

He did that 'Brush your nose to try to look cool' move. It was really hard not to laugh. "Well then." He moved closer to me. "What time do you get off?"

"I'm actually getting off right now! Lemme just go clock out." I ran to the kitchen where my friends were. "You can do it, Dez!" I yelled quietly.

Dez walked out of the kitchen, dressed like Kira. "Trent!" He yelled.

"Kira! What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of Operation Ally."

_Pssh… original name._

"Uh, about that… Change of plan! You will no longer flirt with Ally!" I was shocked that Trent didn't hear us laughing in the kitchen.

"Then what will I be doing?"

"You will be buying me flowers and meat."

"But I thought you hated those things…"

"Geez! Can't a girl change her mind?! Now GOOO!" Dez's voice was priceless!

"Ok! Ok…"

As Trent was walking out, Dez screamed, "You will find me at the food court!" Austin then ran out to go get the real Kira.

* * *

"Here you go, Kira! Just what you wanted!" Trent hands her the meat first.

"Ew! What the heck, Trent! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood. Well, here are your flowers." He shoved them in her hand and she instantly dropped them.

"What are you doing?! Those make me itch like crap!"

"You told me to!"

"You fool! Why aren't you flirting with Ally?"

"You told me that there was a change of plan. By the way? Why do you want to break them up anyway?"

"You don't get it do you? I want Austin all to myself! And the only way to do that is to get Ally out of the picture… forever…"

"You want to kill her?!"

"DUH!"

"AAAHHHHAAA!" Yelled Trish.

"What's going on?" Asked Kira as she was being handcuffed.

"You just confessed to attempted murder. Prepare for some major jail time." The four of us high fived.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I mocked.

Austin, Dez, Trish, and I hugged. It was quite a night!

"You guys coming for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" They said.

* * *

**Yup! I don't think the plan was that good... But, oh whale...**


	19. Woah Baby

**This one was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I were busting our butts off getting Thanksgiving lunch ready. I was making dressing when I felt like I was about to puke. I instantly dropped the fork and ran to the bathroom.

I heard Austin run after me. "Ally?" he knocked on the door. "You ok, babe?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I came out. "I might be coming down with something. I'll go take some medicine."

"Alright." He put his arm around me.

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door, expecting it to be Trish and Dez, but it was my parents.

"Mom, dad! What are you doing here?" I was confused.

"We thought we would come over! Why? Did you two already have something planned?" Asked my mother.

"Uh, yeah actually. Trish and Dez are coming over."

"Oh." My mom was disappointed.

"But, I was thinking that we could come over tonight. For dinner!"

"Oh, alright! That sounds lovely!"

My parents walked off.

"Was that not them?" Austin asked.

"No. It was my parents."

"Why were they-"

_Ding Dong_

I smiled. "Coming!"

"C'mon in, guys!" I took the plate of food they brought and put it in the kitchen.

"Wow! I thought this place would be a lot smaller!" Trish commented.

"Oh! I know." I said as I put the turkey in the oven.

* * *

"So," I tried to make small talk. "I know it's a bit of a sensitive subject but, why engaged so soon?" Little did I know, I walked into a brick wall.

"Oh, we just… uuuh…" Dez looked at Trish.

"We just felt like it was the right time." Trish interrupted.

"Oh."

There was a pause at the table.

"Trish is pregnant!" Dez yelled.

Austin dropped the silverware and I did a spit take. Trish stared at Dez.

"Trish?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "S'it true?"

"Y-yes…" She sunk in her chair.

"But, how the, why the, whaaat?" I was shocked.

"I know… It was just one night, and-"

"And I want to get off this subject…" Austin interrupted. "Everyone finished?" He nervously picked up the plates.

"Yeah, lemme help ya with that, buddy!" Dez got up and helped.

"You, me, living room, now…" I demanded.

"Ally, I know it's crazy but-"

I stopped her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How did you feel when you found out?"

"Um, I felt sick to my stomach almost everyday. Annnnd, I threw up a couple of times."

_Holy crap_. I thought to myself._ I can't be… Can I?_

"Ally?" Trish waved her hand infront of my face. "Why did you ask?"

I tried to say something, but my words couldn't form.

"You don't think that _you're_?"

I lightly nodded my head.

"We need to go get you a test!"

"How?"

"Guys! Ally and I will be right back! I need to go get something that I'm craving!" Trish yelled

"Ok!" They yelled back.

"See, easy as pie!"

We got in the car and drove to the gas station.

* * *

Trish took the test away from me. "You can't afford to be seen purchasing a pregnancy test. Nobody knows about me, so let me buy it."

"Uh, ok."

* * *

We got back to the basement. Dez and Austin were in the living room, playing video games. So, it was easy for us to sneak off to the bedroom.

"Go, pee! Pee like the wind!"

I stared at Trish.

"What? That's all I could think of."

I peed on it and we set the timer for 5 minutes.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Times up!"

I took a deep breath and looked down at the stick.

"It's negative." I sighed with relief, and disappointment.

I tried a couple more just to make sure. They all came out negative.

We went back to the living room, as if nothing ever happened.

"You got what you wanted?" Dez asked.

"Oh, I realized that I didn't want it anymore." Trish answered.

* * *

That night, as Austin and I were getting into bed, I started thinking. _What if I were pregnant? Would Austin be happy? Would he be upset? Does he even want kids?_

"Austin?"

"Yeah, Als?" He turned to me.

"What do you see in our future?"

"Uh, I see hit songs, tours,"

"Kids?" I didn't mean to blurt it out. But he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Absolutely!"

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Of course!"

I turned on my back and smiled.

"Wait… are you trying to tell me something?"

"No! No, no, no! I was just making sure. I mean, we never really talked about it."

"Oh. Ok." He snuggled up to me and put his arms around me. "Goodnight, beautiful!"

* * *

**Were you hoping she was pregnant? ;)**


	20. Merry Christmas

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters! Last one... :( We're jumping to Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, are you sure? I mean, it was a false alarm last time…" I was FaceTiming Trish.

"I am absolutely sure! I took 5 of them! Look!"

I flipped the camera to show her the 5 positive pregnancy tests.

"Holy crap! I can't believe it!"

"I know, me either!"

"So, how are you gonna tell Austin?"

"I was thinking it could be his Christmas present. I mean, it's only two days til, and I still haven't gotten him anything."

"Oh! That is so sweet! You have to record it so I can watch his reaction!"

"Haha! Of course!"

"Well, I gotta go. Congrats, Als!" She ended the call.

Austin was grocery shopping so I was home alone. I had an idea, but I had to leave to do it. I texted Austin.

_Hey, babe! Just letting you know I'm going last minute Christmas shopping. _

He replied almost instantly.

_:( Alright. See you when you get home._

I went to Baby's R Us to get an outfit, a passy, and a bib. I also got a baby book. This was going to be the best present ever!

* * *

**Christmas Eve Night**

Austin had already fallen asleep. So I went into the living room to wrap the present. I wrote in the front of the book, "December 25, 2017. Daddy found out we were having you!". I put the baby book in the bag first, then the outfit, bib, and passy. That way, Austin would pull out the passy first, then the bib, and so forth.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

I was saving his present for last.

"Alright, that's it."

"Not yet." I smiled and got the bag. "This is for you." I handed him the present and pulled out my phone.

Pulling out the passy: Just a smirk.

Pulling out the bib: A little more confused.

Pulling out the outfit: Still trying to put it all together.

Pulling out the book: He opened the first page, read it, and looked really confused.

I could not stop smiling.

"What?"

I nodded.

"We're- we're having a baby?!"

I started giggling.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"This is incredible! We're gonna be parents!"

He looked at me and kissed me, then he bent down to talk to the baby.

"Hey, baby. I can't wait to see you!"

All I could do is smile and giggle. We were gonna have a baby!

* * *

We were laying in bed, I was almost asleep.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" He asked, in full excitement.

"A combination of you and me." I said, tiredly.

"We're having a baby…" He kept repeating those words until he fell asleep.

Just then, I realized how amazing my life was. I had my parents, my best friends, I was married to the most incredible guy I have ever met, and I was pregnant with little baby Moon. Nothing could top this moment!

* * *

**How sweet! There will definitely be a sequel. But I have no idea when. What did you think of Auslly? I had so much fun writing it! Love you guys!**


End file.
